She'll Be Mine!
by The Odd One95
Summary: Mas Y Menos are after Melvin's love. But who has beaten them to it? T for second chap.
1. As Kids

**(I had a suggestion from an anonymous reviewer. Thank you, whoever you are!**

**The translations following the phrase look a bit clunky, but I liked it. Plus, I hate scrolling to the bottom for translations when I read. Anyone with me?)**

Two eleven year old titans had a new crush.

"Ella es... ella es muy hermosa." (**She's… she's so beautiful.)** Mas sighed, staring at the cute ten year old blonde attempting to meditate alongside Raven. Menos nodded and agreed. "Definitivamente, ¿por qué?, ¡ella es tan linda como Starfire!" **(Definitely, why, she's just as pretty as Starfire!)** "Casi tan linda, Menos. Nadie es más linda que Starfire." **(Almost as pretty, Menos. ****No one is prettier than Starfire.) **Mas said.

Still yet the twins thought Starfire was the prettiest… but she had the silly titan leader, Robin. Why him when she could have either of them? Oh well… Melvin. She was pretty enough, and sweet…

Timmy Tantrum walked up to Melvin. "Melvin, can you make me a sandwich?" He asked. Melvin popped her eyes open. "Oh, it's time for lunch! Raven, can you help me?" She said, getting up. Raven sighed and uncrossed her legs. "Alright, get out the ingredients." She said.

Melvin cheered and ran to the kitchen.

Timmy shot a quick glare at the speedster twins before going to the kitchen.

"Aww. Él no nos quiere." **(Aw, he doesn't like us.)** Menos groaned. "¿A quién le importa? ¡Él tiene ocho años! Apuesto que si la invitáramos a salir..." **(Who cares, he's eight years old! ****I bet if we asked her out…)** "What are you two up to?"

Mas Y Menos yelped. Speedy raised his eyebrows. "Listen, we're here to report to Robin about the crime rate in Steel City, not flirt with Raven or Starfire or whatever…" "¡Nosotros no quisimos coquetear con ellas!" **(We didn't want to flirt with them!)** Menos said. "Nosotros queríamos invitar a salir a Melvin..." **(We wanted to ask Melvin out…)** Mas mumbled, scuffing his feet on the floor.

Speedy grinned. "Finally, going after a chick your own age, huh? So, you like Melvin?" "Ci!" They both said at the same time. "Then why aren't you asking her out?" Speedy asked. Mas shrugged along with Menos. They both got the exact same grin. "¿Piensas que las flores funcionarán?" **(Think flowers will work?)** Menos asked. Speedy hid a smirk and said, "Sure, I'm pretty sure flowers will work just fine."

The Speedster twins grabbed hands and said their catchphrase, "Mas Y Menos, si podemos!" They sped off on a mission.

* * *

The two had bantered about flowers for about an hour before they settled on a bouquet of red roses mixed with white. Trust me, they couldn't decide on just one. They put it on the Titan's West tab and ran back to the tower, flowers protected by a bag.

When they got there, however…

"¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Ella no está aquí?" **(What do you mean, she isn't here!)** Menos whined. "Melvin took off about ten minutes ago, I wouldn't expect her until about five." Beast Boy said (Cyborg installed a translator in their communicators, speaking Spanish isn't easy). "¿La dejaron ir por su cuenta?" **(You let her go by herself?)** Mas said in surprise. Beast Boy laughed nervously after hearing it in English. "Not exactly… Bobby stays with her, and if we don't let her go, she sneaks out. Dunno why though. Wanna play Mega Monkeys Four?"

Mas Y Menos sighed and shook their heads no. They ran to the roof after placing the flowers in a vase. "Ahh, el amor es dificil de alcanzar." **(Ah, love is so hard to achieve.)** Mas sighed. Menos nodded sadly. "Me pregunto donde está Melvin... espera... ¿no piensas..." **(I wonder where Melvin is… wait… you don't think…)**

Menos didn't have to finish his sentence. "¡¿...que tiene otro hombre que a ella le guste?" **(That she has another boy she likes!)** Mas shrieked, eyes huge. Both twins gaped in horror. Had they lost at love again!

Bumblebee flew to the roof after she heard them shriek. "What is your problem?" She asked. "¡Melvin se fue y pensamos que ella tiene novio!" **(Melvin left and we think she has a boyfriend!)** Mas whimpered. Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a little YOUNG to be interested in relationships?" She asked. Menos shook his head no and said, "El amor no tiene límites, ¡Y Melvin es muy linda!" **(Love has no bounds. And Melvin is so pretty!)**

The leader of Titan's East face palmed. "Looks aren't everything… I wonder where she is going though…" Bumblebee flipped open her communicator. "Hey, Raven… where is Melvin?" "Out. Don't ask, she never tells." Raven replied. "You trust a ten year old girl that much?" Bumblebee said suspiciously. "No. I put a tracker on Bobby. Currently, they are at the playground." Bumblebee nodded. "Okay then- uh oh."

Raven raised her eyebrows. "What's uh oh?" She asked. "Mas Y Menos are gone." Bumblebee groaned, face palming.

* * *

The playground was mostly deserted. Mas Y Menos poked around. "¿Dónde está?" **(Where is she?)** Menos grumbled. They heard a giggle. "Melvin!" They both said in sync.

Mas put a finger to his lips. The two dashed to the top of the slide and they peered into the mouth of the slide. Melvin was curled up at the bottom, looking at a picture and smiling contently. But who was at the foot at the slide!

The twins slid down top speed and tackled the boy. "Hey, get off of me you crud munchers!" "GIZMO!" Both twins yelped. "Mas! Menos! Get off Gizmo RIGHT now!" Melvin yelled. Bobby yanked the twins off of the boy genius.

Melvin glared at Mas Y Menos. "Why are you two following me!" She snapped. "I thought you said you weren't ever followed." Gizmo grunted from his position in the sand. "Oh, are you okay!" Melvin said, helping Gizmo up.

Gizmo groaned as he stood. "I'll be fine. Getting tackled by the stupid booger eating twins hurt though." "They don't eat boogers, and they aren't stupid." "Uh, Melvin, ¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡él es un chico malo!" **(Uh, Melvin, what is going on! That is a bad guy!)** Menos yelled, kicking around in Bobby's claws. Melvin sighed. "Put them down. They try anything, sit on them."

Bobby growled to show he meant business, and roughly dropped the two. Both twins glared at Gizmo and looked like they would rush him any second. "Mas and Menos, Gizmo is my friend! He may be a bad guy but he wouldn't ever hurt me. I like him a lot too. Please don't tell Raven." Melvin pleaded.

Mas scoffed. "¿Y por qué no deberíamos?" **(And why shouldn't we?)** "Because I'll cut your head off." Gizmo threatened. "Mikron! Be nice!" Melvin scolded. Menos snickered. "¿Mikron? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" **(Mikron? What kinda name is that?)** "You have got to be kidding." Gizmo groaned. "Oops, sorry for the slip. Don't tell Raven his real name either. Please guys?"

Melvin gave them the puppy eyes, something she had mastered. Both Mas Y Menos melted. "Okay, no chismearemos. Espera... por quererlo mucho..." **(Okay, we won't tattle. Wait… by liking him a lot…)** Both twins reached the same conclusion. They turned to Gizmo. "¡Tú serás nuestro combatiente en el amor! ¡Nosotros ganaremos esta pelea en el final! ¡Ella será mía!" **(You shall be our combatant in love! We will win this battle in the end! She'll be mine!)** They both yelled, then they took off.

Gizmo blinked in surprise. "What the hairball?"

**(Hahahahaha! I loved this. Too much fun!**

** Thank you so much, Michelle Anders, for the translations.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	2. As Teens

**(What, I was bored!)**

A couple years later…

"Mas Y Menos, si podemos!"

The speedster duo was now seventeen. They were chasing after eighteen year old Gizmo. The villain was now 5'7'', due to editing his own genes, but he was short compared to the twins, who were 5'10''. "You can't catch me, fools!" Gizmo cackled, shooting chains out from his backpack.

Mas Y Menos found they were tied up. Gizmo smirked. "Checkmate. I will win every single battle against you." "No you will not, crazy bastard!" Menos growled. (Yes, they learned English too.) Gizmo tutted his tongue. "Don't speak out against your captor. See ya!"

Gizmo activated his jet pack and flew off.

* * *

Raphael and Roberto, Mas and Menos respectively, knocked on sixteen year old Melvin's (now Fantasy) door. "Hello, you there, Fantasy?" Roberto called, red rose clutched in his hand. The two had never stopped chasing after Melvin's heart.

It took a couple minutes, but Melvin answered the door in her pink bathrobe. To the two, she was the prettiest girl ever, her hair slightly curly and let down from the normal ponytail. But she looked a bit ruffled. "Did we wake you?" Raphael asked. "Uh… yeah, I was almost asleep… oh, roses!"

Raphael lifted his white rose. "Well, want them?" He teased. Melvin blushed. "Er… sure, I'll put them in some water." Melvin blushed. "Aw, she's shy." Raphael said to Roberto, who also giggled. Melvin smacked them both over the head and took the roses.

Then Roberto frowned. "Were you really asleep, Melvin?" He asked. "Almost asleep." Melvin corrected. "Why does your room smell like Axe?" This time, Melvin blushed bright red. "Um… no answer." "Did you sneak a guy into Titan's West!" Raphael hissed.

Melvin shook her head rapidly no. "Of course not, I… had Scream in here earlier, and he sprayed it in my room as a prank!" "Really?" Roberto said, raising his eyebrows. "Melvin, stop coming up with dumb lies… we're caught."

Gizmo walked out of Melvin's closet, only in a pair of jeans and bright red in the face. Both twins gaped and temporarily reverted to Spanish. "¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" **(What is he doing in here!)** Roberto yelped. Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Gee, Menos, use your brain, what else would I be doing here at ten PM, in Melvin's room, without a shirt?"

The twins blushed, which was a hard feat. "This is worse than Cheshire and Arsenal." Roberto grumbled. "Melvin, we're going now. In the morning, you are talking to Nightwing with us." The two sped down the hall. "No, wait!" Melvin tightened her robe belt. "Should I go?" Gizmo asked. "STAY." Melvin ordered. "All right, all right…" Gizmo said.

Melvin took after the two, still in her bathrobe. "Mas, Menos, please listen!" The two stopped. "We should be getting back to Titan's East." Roberto said icily. "Guys! Don't tell Nightwing, don't tell anybody! And please don't tell Raven, she would castrate him." Melvin pleaded.

Raphael glared. "He is a VILLAIN, Melvin! Not any villain, a villain who has kicked our asses on a couple occasions." He snapped. "But I love him! If you're jealous, fine. That'll just rot you from the inside out. And… we have something special. Very special. You can't do anything to stop it."

Melvin held up her communicator. "I'll give this to Nightwing if it means giving Mikron up." She said, dead serious. The twins held a quick conversation in Spanish. "We won't tell." Roberto finally said. Melvin breathed a sigh of relief. "Guys, thank you. You are some of my best friends."

Roberto nodded. "We know… no more flirting either, I guess?" "Not unless you want Gizmo to kill you." Melvin giggled. Then the twins got a mischievous look on their faces. "So… did we interrupt you two…" Raphael didn't have to finish his sentence.

The blonde girl turned bright red. "You two go back to Titan's East and bother Arsenal, or Tempest, or Bumblebee for all I care, I am not answering that." She turned around and stormed back to her room.

Mas Y Menos gave up on their pursuit for Melvin… but now they would tease her until she finally snapped and sicced Bobby on them or Gizmo would attack them. Usually the latter ended with Mas Y Menos winning though.

**(And let that be the end of that.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
